


Roomates

by Creative_FanDom



Category: Original Work
Genre: (trust me theres more, F/M, Investigations, M/M, Manipulation, but i can't think of them), murders, mystery type of fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_FanDom/pseuds/Creative_FanDom
Summary: Tyler Olsman has felt happy ever since he planned to live in L.A with his girlfriend. But after some recent problems that lead Katie up to going to school in NY rather than L.A, Tyler finds himself unhappy and uncertain of whats to come of his future in L.A.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey. this is an idea for a story i had. my last one got deleted for some reason so now heres a new one. this will officially be my first story. hopefully once you read you'll know its better than what the summary tells.

"Remember, you can always come back if you decide you don't want to do this, alright Tyler." Michelle frantically fixed his shirt, his hair, and other places where he'd had it like he wanted."Yes, mom. Now unless you want me to be late for my plane i need to go." Tyler removed his mothers's hands from his shirt and kissed her on the cheek. He then tilted his head towards his distracted sister. "Bye, Nicki." He said."Yeah, whatever. You think that guy right there would have sex with me in the bathroom right now?" He rolled his eyes. Every once in a while she'll flirt with any guy she meets. Or the way she acts, sees. He then started to his plane before his mother started to cry. Before he left he waved back at a happy,but sad mother and his sister who was now making out with the guy she was talking about before. He didn't want to leave behind his mother. Not even his sister, to which they fought all the time. He just felt like he could start a life with his girlfriend,Katie, in L.A. His mother argued that he was too young. Though he was 19, and hes technically an adult.

 

3 hours of being on a plane left him a little stressed. From a crying baby to a man smacking his gun, he wanted to flip right then and there.He stepped out of the plane, got his luggage and proceeded to the airport building. Someone was suppose to be taking him to his new home. Of course being himself, he planned 5 months early. He looked at some houses in L.A,while still being in New Orleans. Then bought the one he could afford with his money and a little help from his mom and sister. Tyler was the one to think and graduated high school early, at a college level. Now, reflecting on that he planned to buy a big enough house for him and his girlfriend, and live with her while she went to school. Shortly after looking around, he saw a man holding a sign that read: "TYLER OLSMAN". He jogged toward the middle aged man and greeted him with a handshake.

 

The drive from the airport to his house wasn't far. This ran through his head with thoughts like: "what if the planes fly over my house at night disturbing my sleep." He shook the thoughts away, and saw the man pull up to the house he saw on the website. it was a two-story house surrounded by a forest. It seems that his house is at the end of the block. Luckily he has a fence around it to keep out wild animals. His house wasn't dull. He had a pool, a beautiful garden and other features that make the house approachable. He then paid the man and walked up to his house. He opened the dark red door and stepped in to his new home. He turned the lights on and shut the door. Weird. Katie was supposed to meet him here at 6. its a little over 6:30.Maybe shes late.He then walked to the kitchen which was connected to his living room and pulled out his phone.

 

Tyler had many texts from his mother. "i'll call her back." He dialed Kate's number. It kept ringing until the voice mail came.

" _Sorry, super-busy call you back later. and if this is Tyler, i'm sorry theres been a change in plans. i going to school down here in NY. i didn't find out soon enough. I can't live in L.A with you. I'm so so sorry. i...i lov-_

Tyler froze with emotions. He couldn't be mad. It wasn't her fault. He felt like throwing his phone across the room, but at the same time busting out in tears. Hes living alone in L.A. He knows he can't make it. Well, he can't if he lets this drag him down. He already found a job for a veterinarian clinic down here, but it might not be enough. He drowned the thoughts out though for a second to unpack his stuff and get ready for the night. He was worried and scared.Tyler went to bed that night unhappy and uncertain. It took him a bout 2 hours before he could drop the whole thing and go to sleep.


	2. The two with a story to tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As tyler finishes unpacking his boxes the next night, he hears rattling in the woods. he looks out his back window to see what the fuss was and saw his gate opened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two!

"Yes, mom." Tyler was on the phone with his mother while he finished unpacking.

"why didn't you call me right after you got off the plane?!" His mother sounded just as worried as two days ago. when he got on his plane and left." Mom you don't have to worry, i'm doing fine."

"Is she taking care of you?"

"Who are you-....OH-....uh i wouldn't say taking care of me. its a balanced relationship." He felt guilty for lying. He knew if he told her what really happened with Katie, she'd fly down here in a heartbeat."i got to go mom, call you later!" He said.

"Alright, i love you! Nicki misses you too!" I n the background he could hear a faint:"NO I DON'T"

He hanged up after giving her an over-the-phone-kiss. Tyler sighed. He could afford his house with his job. He went out early today to check it out. He starts first thing tomorrow morning. Its just the thought of being alone that bugged him. He never liked being alone. Nor did he want to. He just went to put the silverware up, when he heard a noise in his backyard. He put the forks and spoons down and looked outside his window. The garbage can was thrown into his pool. He sighed and opened the door. He grabbed the pool stick you use to clean out the leaves and move the garbage can to his reaching distance. Hard to do, but he lifted it up, emptied the water out and put it back. The whole time he didn't notice his back gate open. Not, until he heard some sort of squealing. "What if an animal was hurt or stuck." he thought. There was a storm coming. And after all he was up for helping any animal he could. He walked out the back gate. The back of the house was connected to the woods. He couldn't see much, but continued to hear squealing. He kept walking in the direction of it, but stopped after he saw a human-like shadow kneeled in the leaves. He was holding something. He then looked up at Tyler and collapsed. "Woah!" Tyler rushed over to his unconscious body and saw he was naked holding a dog. To which the dog barked. Then stopped when he picked him up. The dog was small enough to fit in his hoodie pocket. Tyler put the dog in his pocket and proceded to carry the man into his house.

Tyler sat the dog down on his one-peice couch and the man on his larger couch. "Sir!" He continued to shake him back to conscious. He then checked his pulse. He sighed with relief. The guy wasn't dead. "Should't he go to the hospital." he thought. "Hes not dead but something could be wrong." A bubble of guilt built up in him. He should do the right thing. He then turned to his dog and fully inspected it.

He(or she) was a little brown chihuahua. He thought about the conditions they could be in. He finally made up his mind and drove them both to the hospital. First the dog to the vet then the stranger.

***

"I don't know. I just found him like that." Tyler said.

"Well he seems to be in fine condition. Hes not sick, or anything. Just Lost." The doctor said.

"Wait, he doesn't have any relatives or anyone?"

"We looked up some records and found no matches."

"How old is he?" Tyler questioned.

"He seems to be in his early twenties."

Tyler had to sit down. 

"Lucky you found him. He wouldn't have made it out in this storm." As soon as she said that lightning hit hard.

"Where will he go after this?" Tyler asked. 

"Well we can only keep him here for 2 days. After that..."

"What if i let him live with me?" 

"I mean if you don't mind. How about you asked him though before." She pointed him towards his room and he proceeded in. He walked in the room, towards his bed. He then sat in the chair.

"Wheres my dog..." His voice was low. Kinda like he was....afraid.

"Woah, don't worry. i took him to the vet. Just to see if he was...safe."

"Why?" He asked.

"I found you two in the woods. I couldn't  just leave you out there to die. Whats your name?" Tyler replied.

"B....b...brian." He said

"Well brian, the doctor told me they don't have any matches on you. Do you know where you came from?"

"No."

"How would you feel about staying with me till' we can find you a job, home and stuff."

"Would you let me?" He asked."Of course. you and your little doggy can stay with me. I have extra room." Tyler replied

"Than..k-you"

"No, problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say i'm happy to right this and there will be secrets. You guys will flip at some and love some others. Chapter 3 will be a crime investigation. Let me know what you want to see in it! Oh and let me say....Someone is not who you think they are.....:)


End file.
